


Blast From the Past

by luthien82



Series: Various NCIS Drabbles [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-10
Updated: 2009-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthien82/pseuds/luthien82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony isn't quite what he makes everyone believe he is. And then his past catches up with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blast From the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Written for challenge #13 - Past Relationship over at **ncisdrabble100** on LJ.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: NCIS belongs to Donald P. Bellisario, Don McGill, Paramount and everyone else who thinks they own a piece of it. No profit is made, this has been made purely for fun.

* * *

Tony never talked about it. It was in his past, had happened a long time ago. Another lifetime, really. He'd adjusted, made a new life for himself. Most of the time it didn't bother him.

It was a completely different thing, however, when someone threatened that new life. Especially if that someone was from his past.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed at the other man after dragging him into a back alley, eyes blazing. The only reply was a sharp grin and being shoved backwards before a silky voice whispered into his ear, "I missed you too, Tonio."

* * *

He met Jean-Claude in a seedy bar down in New Orleans. He'd been fascinated by the man but tried not to show it. That wasn't appropriate behaviour back then. Still, he'd caught Jean-Claude's attention and the inevitable happened. They landed in an equally seedy alley behind the bar, kissing and groping each other. Tony never saw it coming, never would've believed it anyway if someone would've told him. One minute Jean-Claude's mouth caressed Tony's neck, the next he felt a sting and convulsed against Jean-Claude, eyes wide in disbelief.

Of all the fucking things, he had to screw a vampire.

* * *

"I want you out of my city!" Tony hissed, twisting out of Jean-Claude's reach. Jean-Claude's gaze caressed Tony's face, still smiling. "Now, that's not a nice thing to say to a former lover, Tonio."

"We haven't been lovers for over 60 years so kindly fuck off," Tony replied. Jean-Claude smiled, pushed up against him and cupped Tony through his jeans.

"What do you say, chéri. One more time for old time's sake?"

Tony smiled back before twisting Jean-Claude's hand. "Not on your immortal life," he spat. "Now leave my town or bear the consequences."

He turned and left the alley.


	2. My Child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for challenge #11 - Child over at **ncisdrabble100** on LJ.

* * *

At first Tony didn't know what had happened. The last thing he remembered was Jean-Claude sucking the life out of him through his fucking neck before he passed out. Then he woke up to a smiling Jean-Claude who caressed Tony's hair and face as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

And for a while Tony believed it too – until he realized that he couldn't feel his heartbeat anymore and had a serious craving for blood.

As if Jean-Claude had sensed his need, he'd waved at someone and told Tony quietly, "I have so much to teach you."

* * *

He became Jean-Claude's student – his child, as Jean-Claude liked to call him. And in many aspects that was true. Tony was a fledgling, vulnerable like he hadn't been for a long time. Jean-Claude taught him how to deal with his new senses, how to hunt for blood without getting caught, told him about the rules of the vampire society, his past and the future they would have together. It took Tony a long time to figure out that Jean-Claude had broken the first and foremost rule of the vampires: never turn a human without his consent.

He left the next day.


	3. Interview With A Vampire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for challenge #41 - Movie Titles over at **ncisdrabble100** on LJ.

* * *

He should've known that Jean-Claude's appearance meant that trouble wasn't far behind. Even though Tony was now 164 years old and had seen many things, nobody caused as much trouble as Jean-Claude did.

Seeing him in the bullpen talking to Gibbs almost gave him a heart attack – if he'd had a still beating heart to begin with. It took all of Tony's self control not to walk over there and rip Jean-Claude's head off.

"Didn't I tell you to leave town?" he asked, his voice dangerously calm.

Jean-Claude turned around, grinning. "And leave you behind, mon coeur? Think again."

* * *

"What's going on, DiNozzo?"

It had been inevitable that Gibbs would drag him into an interrogation room first chance he got. Damn Jean-Claude and his innuendos. What the hell was he doing here anyway? He'd never been a fan of cops.

Tony sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I'm sorry, boss. He just rubs me the wrong way."

"I'd say," Gibbs commented drily. "So what did he do that you want to strangle him in the middle of the bullpen?"

Tony laughed, closing his eyes. "It's a long story, boss."

A chair scraped against the floor, then silence. "I've got time."

* * *

"Jean-Claude was my mentor, ages ago. He betrayed me, I left him. Haven't seen him since, never thought he'd show up out of the blue. Could've lived without seeing him ever again."

Gibbs remained silent, looking at Tony. He could feel his gaze but didn't dare return it. It was obvious that Jean-Claude had been more than just his mentor and he really didn't want to see Gibbs' reaction to that.

"You want me to have him removed from the building?"

Gibbs' words startled Tony into looking at him, and for a long second he wished he could tell him everything.


End file.
